NGW New Years Bash
New Years Bash is a CAW event produced by New Gen Wrestling. Its trademark is the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination which is NGW's version of the Royal Rumble. The winners of these matches will go on to SuperBrawl to compete for the Womens Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. =Dates & Venues= New Year's Bash 2005 This CPV aired from the Target Center on January 29. The official theme song was "Thoughtless" by Evanescence. This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Results Facts 3 - Alucard & Bitores Mendez attacked Cloud and Sephiroth during the match. 6 - This match was not in the final card. 7 - Morgan Webb is the only female entrant in the rumble. Royal Rumble results New Year's Bash 2006 This CPV aired on February 25 from the FedEx Forum. This is the first year that a total of 60 wrestlers competed in two Royal Rumbles--known as the Ultimate Elimination--where they participate by gender. The official theme song was "24" by Jem. This CPV was sponsored by Ultraviolet. This was the first CPV made with WWE Day of Reckoning 2. Results Facts D1 - '''Lindsey Lohan attacked Aerith after the match. 2 - A mystery man (later revealed to be Maven) attacked Theo. 3 - Ashlee & Hillary Duff double-teamed Amanda to eliminate her. 4 - Mr. Dream attacked The Prince. 5 - Duke Nukem confronted Vercetti after the match.. Ultimate Elimination results New Year's Bash 2007 This CPV aired from Madison Square Garden on January 27. Results Facts 2 - Rikku and Paine double-teamed Yuna. 4 - Lindsey Lohan distracted Aerith during the match. 5 - Duke Nukem power bombed Tifa through the cell roof. 8 - Fredrick James Francis attacked Angle. Ultimate Elimination results New Year's Bash 2008 This CPV aired on March 9 from the iWireless Center. The official theme song was "So Happy" by Theory of a Deadman. This CPV was sponsored by Devil May Cry 4. Results Facts 2 - Lindsey Lohan attacked Makoto. 4 - Sakura lasted the longest in the match. 5 - Makoto Kino and Danica Patrick got into a fight in the last moments of the match. 7 - Theo was disqualified after The Rock attacked Lesnar. Ultimate Elimination results {|align="center" border="2" ! colspan="3" align="center"| Men's !! colspan="3" align="center"| Women's |- ! Draw !! Entrant !! Order !! Draw !! Entrant !! Order |- |align="center" |1 |align="center" |Brock Samson |align="center" |1 |align="center" |1 |align="center" |Ami Mizuno |align="center" |3 |- |align="center" |2 |align="center" |Shad Gaspard |align="center" |3 |align="center" |2 |align="center" |Tifa Lockhart |align="center" |10 |- |align="center" |3 |align="center" |Reno |align="center" |2 |align="center" |3 |align="center" |Stacy Keibler |align="center" |1 |- |align="center" |4 |align="center" |Irvine Kinneas |align="center" |8 |align="center" |4 |align="center" |Jessica Simpson |align="center" |2 |- |align="center" |5 |align="center" |Eminem |align="center" |4 |align="center" |5 |align="center" |Michiru Kaioh |align="center" |5 |- |align="center" |6 |align="center" |Courtney Cate |align="center" |5 |align="center" |6 |align="center" |Kelly Osbourne |align="center" |4 |- |align="center" |7 |align="center" |Marcus Fenix |align="center" |12 |align="center" |7 |align="center" |April O'Neil |align="center" |6 |- |align="center" |8 |align="center" |Eddie Murphy |align="center" |7 |align="center" |8 |align="center" |Tina Armstrong |align="center" |9 |- |align="center" |9 |align="center" |Jet Li |align="center" |6 |align="center" |9 |align="center" |Christina Aguilera |align="center" |7 |- |align="center" |10 |align="center" |James Bond |align="center" |9 |align="center" |10 |align="center" |Dixie Clemets |align="center" |8 |- |align="center" |11 |align="center" |Lance Vance |align="center" |24 |align="center" |11 |align="center" |Meryl Silverburgh |align="center" |11 |- |align="center" |12 |align="center" |Mr. Dream |align="center" |10 |align="center" |12 |align="center" |Ashlee Simpson |align="center" |13 |- |align="center" |13 |align="center" |Carl Johnson |align="center" |11 |align="center" |13 |align="center" |Danica Patrick |align="center" |12 |- |align="center" |14 |align="center" |Sephiroth |align="center" |14 |align="center" |14 |align="center" |Lita |align="center" |14 |- |align="center" |15 |align="center" |Toni Cipriani |align="center" |15 |align="center" |15 |align="center" |Sakura Haruno |align="center" |29 |- |align="center" |16 |align="center" |Aquaman |align="center" |13 |align="center" |16 |align="center" |Holly Marie Combs |align="center" |15 |- |align="center" |17 |align="center" |Duke Nukem |align="center" |16 |align="center" |17 |align="center" |Morgan Webb |align="center" |16 |- |align="center" |18 |align="center" |Rude |align="center" |18 |align="center" |18 |align="center" |Yuna |align="center" |17 |- |align="center" |19 |align="center" |Terry Tate |align="center" |17 |align="center" |19 |align="center" |Rei Hino |align="center" |18 |- |align="center" |20 |align="center" |Samuel L. Jackson |align="center" |19 |align="center" |20 |align="center" |Hillary Duff |align="center" |23 |- |align="center" |21 |align="center" |Tommy Vercetti |align="center" |20 |align="center" |21 |align="center" |Haruka Tenoh |align="center" |19 |- |align="center" |22 |align="center" |Rob Van Dam |align="center" |22 |align="center" |22 |align="center" |Aerith Gainsborough |align="center" |20 |- |align="center" |23 |align="center" |Seifer Almasy |align="center" |25 |align="center" |23 |align="center" |Lara Croft |align="center" |24 |- |align="center" |24 |align="center" |Carl Brutananadilewski |align="center" |21 |align="center" |24 |align="center" |Foxxy Love |align="center" |21 |- |align="center" |25 |align="center" |Dark Prince |align="center" |23 |align="center" |25 |align="center" |Trish Stratus |align="center" |22 |- |align="center" |26 |align="center" |Claude "Speed" Houser |align="center" |27 |align="center" style="background: #e3e3e3;"|26 |align="center" style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Usagi Tsukino |align="center" style="background: #e3e3e3;"|'WINNER' |- |align="center" |27 |align="center" |JTG |align="center" |28 |align="center" |27 |align="center" |Avril Lavigne |align="center" |25 |- |align="center" |28 |align="center" |The Sess |align="center" |26 |align="center" |28 |align="center" |Makoto Kino |align="center" |28 |- |align="center" |29 |align="center" |John Cena |align="center" |29 |align="center" |29 |align="center" |Rikku |align="center" |26 |- |align="center" style="background: #e3e3e3;"|30 |align="center" style="background: #e3e3e3;"|The Rock |align="center" style="background: #e3e3e3;"|'WINNER' |align="center" |30 |align="center" |Rinoa Heartilly |align="center" |27